cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambton Quay
Lambton Quay is the current administrative capital of New Libertaria and was established as the national capital under the rule of King Benjamin II. The city is the political, cultural and commercial center of the nation. It is the largest city in the nation. Lambton Quay is at the southern tip of North Zealand on Spinoza Strait, the passage that separates the North and South Islands. On a clear day the snowcapped Smith Ranges are visible to the south across the strait. To the north stretch the golden beaches of The Environs. On the east, the Orange Ridge divides Lambton Quay from the broad plains of the North Zealand agricultural regions. With a latitude of 41° 17' S, Lambton Quay is one of the world’s most southernmost national capitals. It is also one of the world’s most remote capital cities. Lambton Quay has a reputation for its picturesque natural harbour and its dynamic skylines interspersed with colonial architecture. The Financial District is sited close to Lambton Harbour and lies along an active geological fault, which is clearly evident on its straight western coast. The land to the west of this rises abruptly, meaning that many of Lambton Quay's suburbs sit high above the center of the city. The city averages 2025 hours (or about 169 days) of sunshine per year. The climate is a temperate marine one, is generally moderate all year round, and rarely sees temperatures rise above 25 °C (77 °F), or fall below 4 °C (39 °F). The hottest recorded temperature in the city is 31.1 °C (88 °F), while -1.9 °C (28 °F) is the coldest. The city is notorious however for its southerly blasts in winter, which may make the temperature feel much colder. The city is generally very windy all year round with a lot of rainfall. Average annual rainfall is 1249 mm, June and July being the wettest months. The energy needs of the Lambton Quay area are increasing, and one new source is the wind. Because of Lambton Quay’s exceptionally windy conditions, coupled with the nation’s highly successful and productive oil refineries and booming, the use of this alternative energy source has made energy cheap and plentiful, driving the nation’s capitalist business engine. Electricity is supplied by national power grid operator named Trans-Island Power, which effectively powers the well-integrated grid in both North and South Zealand. Lambton Quay has a vibrant arts scene and is home to the National Symphony Orchestra, City Gallery, the Republic Ballet, St. Vitus Theater, Circa Theatre, The National Maori Theatre company Taki Rua, and the National Theatre for Children in Parliament Square and the city hosts the annual New Libertaria International Arts Festival; the Harbour Performing Arts Centre is also an important local source for theatre. Places Of Interest In Lambton Quay House Of Electors As the administrative capital of New Libertaria, Lambton Quay is the site of the Parliament Building which is the meeting place of the House Of Electors. The Parliament is ten stories (75 m) high and has four floors below ground. The entrance foyer's core is decorated with marble floors, stainless steel mesh wall panels, and a translucent glass ceiling. The top floor is occupied by the Cabinet Chambers, with the Prime Minister's offices on the tenth floor (and part of the ninth). Other floors contain the offices of cabinet ministers. The two lowest floors are home to the Debating Chambers of the 900-member House Of Electors. Other facilities within the building include function rooms and a banqueting hall on the first floor, which is the largest functional room in the parliamentary complex. The parliamentary catering facilities include a bar known as The Orange Room, as well as the Member's and Member's and Guests restaurants. The building also houses, in its basement, the country’s National Crisis Management Center. The Building was commissioned under the leadership of Prime Minister Wendell Chumway, the first Prime Minister under the Third Constitution. Designs were submitted and the ultimate design was approved by the first House Of Electors. Construction began under the Chumway Administration and would be completed during the term of Prime Minister Landon Wilkes who was the first prime minister to preside over the Hosue Of Electors in the Parliament Building. Prior to the construction of the Parliament Building, the government operated in the Commerce Building. After the official dedication of the Parliament Building, the Commerce Building became the new home of the Directorate Of Revenue. North Zealand Industrial Complex Lambton Quay is home to one of the nation’s largest industrial development areas, the North Zealand Industrial Complex. The North Zealand Industrial Complex in Lambton Quay is home to the corporate headquarters for Radiological Sci-Tech Corporation, Veridian Dynamics, NL National Steel, Libertarian Motors, New Dutch Timber & Lumber, Libertarian Metaronics & Software, and other major corporations. It is the largest business complex in the nation, serving as gigantic hub of commerce and industry, employing several hundreds of thousands of New Libertarians. New Libertaria and the city of Lambton Quay has been rated as one of the most business-friendly economies in the world, with many foreign expatriates working in the booming corporate sector. Lambton Quay is also considered to be one of the top centers of finance in the world. In addition to this, the city also employs tens of thousands of foreign blue-collared workers from around the world under the nation‘s open door immigration policy. As a result of New Libertaria’s official position on immigration, these workers become citizens, adding to the city’s diversity. The Financial District The Financial District is an area of Lambton Quay that measures slightly less than two square miles, and cuts a swath through the historical center of the city. Financial District is also a metonym for the "influential financial interests" of the Libertarian financial sector, which is centered in the Lambton Quay area. The Financial District is not only home to over 100 private sector domestic and international banks, it is also home to the five charter banks which have spurred the “Libertarian Dynamo” that has given the nation its significantly high standard of living. The architectural style of the Financial District is generally rooted in the Gilded Age, though there are also some art deco influences in the neighborhood. The older skyscrapers often were built with elaborate facades although such elaborate aesthetics haven't been common in corporate architecture for decades. The finest example of this architectural style is the Office For Industrial Development Building which was designed in the Italianate Renaissance Revival style and features brick and brownstone exterior and an H-shaped footprint with 15-story high wings on either side of a 20-story tower. A monumental eagle tending eaglets in a nest is perched above the main entry. The lobby has an Italian granite atrium floor lined with chalcedony aventurine and mother of pearl. The Charter Bank Building is listed on the national registry of historic buildings as the quintessential architectural design of its type. The Financial District is abutted by the Bruges, a mixed-use district bordered by Benjamin Avenue to the west, Lambton Harbor to the north, 137th Street to the south, and Oceanfront Drive to the east. The area has a triple-level street system and is bisected by New Holland Drive. Most of this district has been developed on land that was once used by the Central Railroad Yards. The early buildings in this district such as the Citadel Center and Orelious Plaza used airspace rights in order to build above the railyards. The triple-level street system allows for trucks to mainly travel and make deliveries on the lower levels, keeping traffic to a minimum on the upper levels. Republic Field Republic Field has been the centerpiece of sports in Lambton Quay for nearly a century, hosting two main sports of rugby and baseball. The Lambton Quay Phantoms have played their home games at Republic Field since the first days of the country’s professional baseball leagues. The champion of the New Libertaria Professional baseball Association will often host a series of challenge exhibitions against champions of other nations, most often against the winner of the Japanese Baseball League (Nippon Professional Baseball). In last year’s exhibition series, the Tasmanstad Explorers represented New Libertaria, losing to the Yomiuri Giants in a seven-game series, with Yomiuri taking the series 4-1. The most famous exhibition games in the history of Lambton Quay occurred over a two-year period beginning with a stunning 1956 victory over the legendary New York Yankees, with Lambton Quay not only surprising the unsuspecting Bronx Bombers, but sweeping them in the series. In 1957, the Yankees came back to Lambton Quay and took on the Phantoms once again. The 1957 series, called the “Rout Of The Phantoms” was considered one of the most lopsided baseball match-ups in the history of organized sports. In the 37-2 victory in the third game of the 1957 series, Yogi Berra set a record for Republic Field with a 7-home run game, a record that still stands to this day. The Environs The Environs is known world-wide as the playground of New Libertaria's rich and famous. It has also become a popular resort and tourist destination. The Environs is know for its pristine beaches. The architectural style of the region is known for its Art Deco styling and consists of hundreds of hotels, apartments and other structures sporting the Art Deco look as well as designs in the Mediterranean and Streamline Moderne motif. The Environs is particularly known for its fine cuisine, especially the seafood restaurants that serve the tourist class that frequents the city’s hotels, discothèques and night clubs. Libertarian-style sushi is a unique variation on the traditional Japanese dish. Libertarian sushi is known for its use of citrus fruit and an aromatic variety of Florence fennel native to the North Island. As a beachfront area, The Environs is well-known for its surfing and swimming. Each year, the city hosts a world-wide surfing contest, which is challenging because of the city’s windy climate. This makes The Environs a popular destination for sailing enthusiasts as well as parasailing. The Environs is renowned for its marinas and the exclusive Environs Yacht Club is known for its exotic and exclusive party scene, rivaled only by the summer season in the Hamptons. Little Asia Town New Libertaria boasts a sizeable population of Asian immigrants, mainly economic immigrants from South Korea and also political refugees from China, Vietnam and North Korea, who make up a thriving entrepreneurial class in the area of Lambton Quay commonly called Little Asia Town. Little Asia Town has been traditionally defined by the neighborhoods of Van Eyck Park and the Finger Bottoms areas. Officially, Little Asia Town is located in northeastern Lambton Quay. It is an area of roughly 1 mile long by 1.34 miles wide. Within Little Asia Town there are two major thoroughfares. One is Silverlake Avenue with the Dragon gate (aka "The Asian Gate" on some maps) on the corner of Quayle Street and Lee Avenue; Benjamin Square with a statue of Dr. Sun Yat-Sen; a war memorial to Chinese war veterans; and stores, restaurants and mini-malls that cater mainly to tourists. The other, Utrecht Street is frequented less often by tourists, and it presents an authentic Chinese and Korean look and feel, reminiscent of Hong Kong and Seoul, with its produce and fish markets, stores, and restaurants. Little Asia Town has smaller side streets and alleyways providing character. A major focal point in Little Asia Town is Union Square. Due to its being one of the few open spaces in the area, Union Square bustles with activity such as Tai Chi and old men playing Chinese chess. A replica of the Goddess of Democracy used in the Tiananmen Square protest was built in 1995 and stands in the square. It is made of aluminum and weighs approximately 1800 lb (810 kg) while standing approximately 150 feet high. New Libertarian National Monument The New Libertarian National Monument was commissioned in New Libertaria under the reign of King James I and competed under the reign of King Moses I. The monument is located in the city of Lambton Quay. The monument incorporates modernistic elements with a distinctive architecture influence of Ancient Rome and Greece. The monument pays tribute to the concepts of faith and reason that are critical building blocks of the national identity. The monument is based on the concept of the roundhouse, which is a type of house with a circular plan, originally built in western Europe before Roman occupation. The New Libertarian National Monument expanded on this concept with a large building constructed from tungsten steel and glass, accented in highlights of alabaster and marble. It is circular in shape with entrance points from all directions, enabling individuals to converge to the center of the monument. The diameter of the building is measured at 2,175 feet (662.94 meters). Upon entering, individuals are drawn in by vast expanses of open space, leading to the Inner Forum. The main focal point of the Inner Forum is the statuary and fountain exhibit exemplifying the principles of the nation’s founding. Category:Cities Category:New Libertaria Category:Capitals